They Have Come But For Good or For Worse?
by FullMetal Elric
Summary: AU crossover between LOTR, DBZ, YuYu Hakusho, Inuyasha. Me and friends are in this, but not what you'd expect. Trust me. Go on, read if you like. And as for how we know each other, read the AN for second chappy. Chapter 2 now up!
1. Arrival

Disclaimer: I don not own LOTR, DBZ, Inuyasha, or YuYu Hakusho. I think that's all... Well whatever else I use in this story, or any story for that matter, that's copy writted, I don't own it. Just to let you know. But I do own my characters. And any one who uses my characters with out my permission WILL WISH THEY WERE NEVER BORN!!!!!!!! Okay, so go ahead and read on.  
  
"Wh-Wha..?" Kaura opened her eyes to see the blue sky with a few clouds overhead. This was not where she remembered to be last time she was conscious.  
  
She turned her head to the right a little and saw her Sayian friend, Saikada coming around.  
  
"Wh-Where... are we?" the black haired girl asked, her black eyes narrowing. In truth she looked a lot like her father, her hair naturally spiked up like his and her face usually crossed with an unhappy expression.  
  
"I..uh..no clue." Kaura replied, flexing her wings a little. Her crimson eyes widening then narrowing as she looked around for their other friend. "Hey, where's Nemesis?" she asked.  
  
"I don't know." Saikada answered. "Oh well, she'll find us, after all, she's got to be here, cause she was with us." (A/N: Well what if she's not? Ever thought of that? Huh? Huh? Huh? Hmmmm.. that's a good question, cause I've never thought of that either. But never mind, thinking later, back to story.)  
  
"Yeah, you're probably right." Kaura said, standing up and spreading out her black, dragonic wings until the skin about them tightened.  
  
"By the way, where'd you get those wings? Never really thought about it. I mean, you're obviously a demon, with the spiky black hair with a jagged white streak in it and the eyes, but where do the wings come in?" Saikada asked.  
  
Kaura thought for a moment. "I dunno. Haven't really thought of it myself." she replied with a smile, folding the wings again. Saikada fell over on the ground. (A/N: You know, anime style!)  
  
"You mean you didn't even take time to figure that out!!? Much less cared to?!!" the Saiyan yelled as she jumped up.  
  
Kaura looked at her, eyes slightly widened. "Mm-mm." she shook her head.  
  
"Ah..." Saikada sweat-dropped.  
  
"But don't some Saiyans have fangs too?" Kaura asked with curiosity.  
  
Saikada gave her a dangerous glare.  
  
"Hey, I'm just curious."  
  
"You know that curiosity killed the cat." Saikada snarled.  
  
"Well there are two reasons why that saying wouldn't work in this case. As the other saying goes, 'but knowledge saved it, (meaning the cat) I'm just trying to gain knowledge so that curiosity wouldn't kill me. And second of all I'm not a kitty."  
  
"I know you're not a kitty!!!! It's just a stupid expression! Why do you have to take everything so literally?!" Saikada yelled.  
  
"If it's a stupid expression, then how come you used it?"  
  
"Why don't you ever..!!!?" and before she could finish...  
  
"Hey you guys! Where were you?! I've been looking all over the place for you!!" a girl with ember eyes ran up to them. Her was whitish silver and very long, as it waved in the slight breeze.  
  
"We were right here, isn't it obvious?" Saikada asked folding her arms across her chest.  
  
"Gee, you really are the daughter of your daddy." Kaura muttered.  
  
"What did you say!!!!?" Saikada yelled, holding up a fist and veins immediately popping out on her forehead and hand.  
  
"Nothing!" Kaura yelled. Then turned away from her friend. "Aren't we crabby today."  
  
"WHAT!!!?" Saikada neared her.  
  
"I didn't say anything!" Kaura yelled back. Then turned away again. " Saiyans really do have sensitive hearing."  
  
"I HEARD THAT ONE!!!!!! AND NOW YOU'RE DEAD!!!!!!!!" Saikada screamed ready for a punch.  
  
"Oh yeah? Well bring it on!" Kaura yelled back again.  
  
"Guys.." Nemesis called. It was completely ignored.  
  
"YOU'LL REGRET SAYING THAT!!!!!" Saikada pulled her arm back.  
  
"Well, come on! I'm waiting!"  
  
"Guys.." Nemesis called a little louder.  
  
"Oh I'll shut you up!" Saikada charged.  
  
"Let's see if you can!!" Kaura got ready to counter.  
  
"GUYS, WOULD YOU QUIT FIGHTING FOR A MOMENT, PLEASE!!!!??" Nemesis lost it. Kaura and Saikada froze in the middle of their fight, with Kaura blocking Saikada's punch, her own arm pulled back ready for a strike. "STOP FIGHTING AND LISTEN TO ME FOR A SECOND, ALRIGHT?!!!"  
  
Kaura and Saikada gulped slightly and nodded.  
  
"Okay, now that you've stopped your bickering..."  
  
"That's my daddy's word." Saikada remarked quietly.  
  
"I DON'T CARE IF IT'S YOUR DADDY'S WORD OR NOT!!! I USED IT NOW SO THAT'S ALL THAT MATTERS, GOT THAT!!!??" Nemesis yelled.  
  
Saikada backed off and nodded.  
  
"Well, anyway, now that you've stopped fighting, don't you think it'd be kinda nice to figure out where we are?" Nemesis finished.  
  
"Yeah that would be kinda nice." Kaura agreed. "Do you guys have any idea where we are?"  
  
"No." Saikada answered.  
  
"No, but we could look ar.." and then Nemesis was interrupted as voices were heard coming their way.  
  
"Is it just me or do those people sound familiar?" Kaura asked after they listened for a moment.  
  
"They're more than just familiar!" Saikada yelled, eyes widened with tremendous horror. "It's Vegeta, Hiei, and Sesshomaru!! With all the good guys and the villains!!!!" she added.  
  
"WHAT??!!! NOOOOOOOO!!!!" Kaura yelled. "Gotta get outta here... gotta get... hm?.. OH!! Quick! Up there! Hide!" Kaura yelled again, pointing to the lone tree in the plain, under which they were standing. (A/N: The poor tree it doesn't have any friends. It's all alone.)  
  
The Saiyan and the demon flew up into the branches without wasting a second, leaving Nemesis to stand on the ground all alone and defenseless. (A/N: Poor Nemesis. But about that defenseless statement, don't you think she could take care of herself after the way she dealt with Saikada and me? Well, I dunno. You figure it out.)  
  
"Hey! And where am I suppose to go?!" she asked.  
  
"You can climb." Saikada answered.  
  
"Not bare trunks." Nemesis said.  
  
"Well, then go behind that tree over there!!" Kaura replied pointing. Nemesis looked in the direction her friend pointed and noticing a tree close by, she ran towards it. (A/N: Yey, the tree does have a friend)  
  
"Claws probably not long enough." Saikada snorted.  
  
"I didn't know you studied demons like her."  
  
"Shut up."  
  
Meanwhile, the group who frightened the three girls was heading towards the very trees, unsuspecting the trios presence.  
  
"What are we even doing here?" Cell, a tall green android asked.  
  
"Something important, now shut up." Vegeta snapped, his face crossed with frustration as usual and his arms folded across his chest.  
  
"So YOU say." Frieza answered. He was in his final form, looking a lot like an over grown white lizard. (A/N: Oh come on, why did he have to look like that? Lizards are cool!)  
  
"So say the majority, now I said shut up!" Vegeta scowled beginning to lose his VERY short temper.  
  
"I still think this is stupid. Why couldn't we just stay on Earth?" Cell continued complaining.  
  
"This is Earth! Middle-Earth!! Now will you SHUT UP!?" Vegeta yelled. Raditz beside him cackled.  
  
"Somebody needs anger management." Cell muttered to Frieza.  
  
"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!!" Vegeta yelled now seriously angry.  
  
"Uh...nothing." Cell replied. Vegeta scowled at him, but didn't say anything.  
  
The big company stopped under the tree in which the unfortunate Kaura and Saikada were hiding.  
  
"Hey! Quit pushing!" Kaura hissed at the Saiyan, who was trying to make herself more comfortable on the branch.  
  
"I'm not, so shut your trap!" Saikada hissed back, hitting the smaller branch that had an already ripened fruit on it. The fruit shook a little with the branch and then according to the laws of gravity, fell to the ground. On impact, its moist flesh broke, letting the sweet juices spray everywhere. Yet impact not with the ground, but with Cells head. (A/N: Dun, Dun, DU-UN!) Then all down by the tree were aware of the hissing and muttering of words within the branches.  
  
"Who's up there!? Come down now!" Cell commanded as everyone looked up.  
  
The hissing and muttering quieted.  
  
"Did you hear me?!" the android asked. No answer came.  
  
"If you do not come down this instant, I'm going to make you come down."  
  
Still, no answer.  
  
"Alright then." Cell walked up to the trunk and hit it with force. Kaura and Saikada, who were having a hard time keeping balance on the branch as it was, now completely lost it.  
  
"YYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!" a loud shriek came from within the tree as the two were falling through the branches and crashed down on two of the people from the group.  
  
Saikada fell on Raditz and Kaura on Inuyasha. The two were talking about battles they've gone through when the two teens fell on them  
  
"Ow, my head hurts." Kaura muttered.  
  
"Mine's gonna go boom.." Saikada answered.  
  
"You can get off of us now." Inuyasha muttered. Kaura and Saikada rolled off the two, letting them get up. The girls were just coming to their senses, when a hideous voice reached their ears.  
  
"Well, well, well, what do we have here? The two little brats that have caused so much trouble back on Earth." Cell smirked, and the two got to their feet. "What do you have to say now?"  
  
"You're a big, fat jerk and you should go and wash off!!" Saikada yelled and kicking Cell in the shin as hard as she could, the two friends took to the sky at that moment of hesitation.  
  
"I'll get the little monkey." Frieza said going after Saikada.  
  
"This time, Kaura, you're not getting away." Yusuke scowled, and jumped after the airborne demon.  
  
Frieza quickly caught up to Saikada and getting her in a bear hug, he wrapped his tail around her legs to prevent her from kicking. (A/N: Aaaaaaaaaah!!!! Poor Saikada. Wouldn't you feel abused and molested?)  
  
"Hey!.. uh..let go of me..! You sick pervert!" Saikada managed to gasp. Frieza didn't reply and flew back to the ground. There, by everyone, he let the poor harassed Saiyan go.  
  
Yusuke caught Kaura's leg in mid-air and tried to drag her down.  
  
"Hey! Owwy! Let go, you lazy bum!" Kaura yelled trying to shake him off.  
  
"No way!" Yusuke yelled, trying to bring her down to the ground. (A/N: Ah! I'm falling! We're falling!... Kung-Pow. I love that movie)  
  
"I said let go!!!" Kaura yelled and punched Yusuke in the face.  
  
Saikada meanwhile...  
  
"Well, well, young Saiyan, ready to answer for all the pranks you pulled on us." Cell smirked, walking towards Saikada.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Saikada yelled. Then she had to stop, as she was out of breath (I-I wonder why) and ran for her dear life, though she didn't get far. For there was a tree in her way!! (Dun Dun DU-UN!!)  
  
BOOM!!  
  
The tree went down. Just as it was falling Nemesis jumped out of the way right before it fell on her.  
  
"Ow." Saikada muttered, rubbing her sore head.  
  
"Hey, Saikada, what's the big idea!? Are you trying to Kill Me!?" Nemesis yelled.  
  
Saikada didn't answer for she saw Cell and Frieza coming after her! She got up and tried to run, but the dizziness caused her to fall to the ground again.  
  
"Kakarot!!! Save me!! Help!!!" Saikada yelled as Cell grabbed her by the scuff of her neck.  
  
"Saikada! I'll save you!!" Goku yelled, running towards the young Saiyan (A/N: Think of Kakarot moving at medium speed, like slower than usual and the 'Indiana Jones Theme' playing in the back-round as he's running towards the poor Saikada)  
  
"Oh dear God..." Saikada muttered as she watched him.  
  
Vegeta shook his head a little embarrassed but more disgusted than anything else.  
  
"Oh no." Saikada said. Then she back fisted Cell in the face and kicked Frieza on the side of the head. Both of the villains went down to the ground.  
  
"Time to run!" Saikada exclaimed and flew up towards Kaura, to whom Hiei was talking at the moment. As she was about to reach her friend, an irate yell stopped her mid-air.  
  
"Saikada! Get back here this instant!!" Vegeta yelled, very angrily. Saikada looked back and hesitated. Then she tried to ignore the order and flew towards her friend again.  
  
"Did you not hear me!?" I said get over here!!" Vegeta yelled again, more irritably. Saikada sighed and flew back to where the rest of the group remained with a dark look of her face. She landed in front of the Saiyan Prince looking down at the ground, anger expressed clearly on her features. In a moment Kaura landed beside her with the same expression.  
  
"Hiei make you stay?" Saikada asked quietly.  
  
"Yeah." Kaura sighed.  
  
"Now I want an explanation of what you're doing here!" Vegeta scowled at them. "And where is your third friend?"  
  
Kaura and Saikada looked around and spotted Nemesis in the distance. "Run, Nemesis, run!!" the two yelled in unison. Their friend looked at them, wide-eyed.  
  
"If she runs, we'll catch her and give her a beating." Vegeta threatened, not at all joking.  
  
Kaura and Saikada turned to look at each other. Then again they yelled to Nemesis, again at the same time. "Run, Nemesis, run!!"  
  
Nemesis frowned as she walked towards them. Vegeta, on the other hand, didn't frown, he just gave the two a hard smack over the head.  
  
Saikada growled and kept to herself. Kaura did not.  
  
"Hey! What's your peoples problem!?" she yelled and looked over the stern, angered face of the crowd about her. "Don't tell me you're still mad about those little pranks we pulled."  
  
The faces before her got sterner (A/N: If that's possible at all) with scowls deepening.  
  
"You can't possibly still be mad at that, I mean, all we did was play the Barney (I DONNOT own it) song all day non-stop (If you ask me that's enough to drive anyone insane).  
  
"Is that all?" Vegeta scowled.  
  
"Well, we did give Dodoria some stuff against constipation and then locked you all with him in a room without a bathroom... (AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!! Run for your lives everyone!!!!.... Oh and in case you don't know who Dodoria is, he's this really big, pink, fat guy from DBZ, who served Frieza)" Saikada added to the one Kaura told and then the two giggled a little.  
  
"Yeah, that was a good one." Kaura snickered. Saikada joined her.  
  
"That was not funny!!!!!!!!" Vegeta yelled, veins popping out on his forehead. (You know Vegeta)  
  
"Ah, sorry." Kaura replied, holding up a hand.  
  
"Anything else you'd like to add?" Sesshomaru asked coldly.  
  
"Mmmmmmmm...NAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!" the two said in unison, grimacing.  
  
Vegeta was not at all happy about that. "That's enough!!" he yelled. "Now let's go! We better be on our way." He added giving the girls a shove.  
  
"Where are we going?" Saikada asked.  
  
"First of all, I want to know what the three of you are doing here." Vegeta scowled at her.  
  
"Well, what are YOU doing here?" Kaura asked, pointing at him.  
  
"Going somewhere." Hiei gave her a warning glare, silencing her. Or trying to anyway.  
  
"Where are we going?" Saikada asked again, growing a little impatient.  
  
"You'll see when we get there." Vegeta answered.  
  
"Well, why can't you tell us now?" Kaura asked.  
  
"Because we don't want to tell you." Vegeta smirked.  
  
"Yeah, pick on us cause we're younger." Kaura said, sounding hurt. Saikada and Nemesis sniffed behind her. (A/N: We shouldn't be the ones talking about getting picked at, but who cares?)  
  
"And serves you right, brats." Vegeta replied, starting to walk off.  
  
"What?" Kaura complained. "Fine them, you big, stupid jerk!" she hissed, turning her head away. Vegeta sharply and threateningly turned around.  
  
"What was that!?" the Saiyan Prince yelled furiously.  
  
"Uh..nothing." Kaura answered.  
  
"Didn't sound like 'nothing' to me." Vegeta scowled.  
  
"I just... said..you..were...unjust.Yeah, that's it!"  
  
"Right, I'm sure That was it." Vegeta snorted, but left the young demon alone.  
  
"Oh yeah, I'm sure he believed that one, Kaura." Saikada sneered.  
  
"Shut up. I'd like to hear what you woulda said." Kaura growled.  
  
"I'd come up with something better than what you said." Saikada replied.  
  
"Yeah, whatever." Kaura scowled.  
  
"Hey, you guys! Check this out!" Nemesis called, walking up to them. "I found our stuff!"  
  
Kaura and Saikada snatched the bag from her hands and started looking through it.  
  
"Oh cool, my CD player's here! And so are all of my CDs!" Kaura exclaimed.  
  
"Dude! Mine too! Awesome!" Saikada added. "And there's a bunch more of our stuff here too!"  
  
"Yeah!!" the two yelled together and continued looking through the bag.  
  
"Hey, don't I get any credit for finding it?" Nemesis asked. (A/N: A bit frustrated I might add)  
  
"Yeah, whatever." The two replied. But before Nemesis could yell at them (And I mean yell. Like seriously spass) Vegeta called them.  
  
"Alright, we head west and before nightfall we should reach our destination." The Saiyan said and immediately took to the sky, the other following.  
  
"Well, what about Nemesis?" She can't fly." Kaura remarked.  
  
"I guess we'll have to carry her." Saikada shrugged. With that they each grabbed one of Nemesis' arms and took to the air, following the others.  
  
"Ugh! You really are a burden, you know that?" Kaura growled, holding on to Nemesis, making sure she didn't drop her. (A/N: Or did she?)  
  
"Hey, you guys need me! I'm the intelligent one!" Nemesis answered.  
  
"In what sense?" Saikada asked, gloomily.  
  
"She's being sarcastic." Kaura told the Saiyan  
  
"I figured." Saikada replied.  
  
"Hey you know I'm the smart, so cut that out!!" Nemesis yelled, kicking.  
  
"Dude! Quit that unless you really want to feel the ground underneath you again!" Kaura yelled. (Yes, Nemesis, we'll drop and then watch in amusement as you scream in fear as you're falling and then hit the ground. Muahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!... hm.. Just Kidding!)  
  
"And hard!" Saikada snapped, very, very angrily. (A/N: Mad beyond belief)  
  
Nemesis stopped her kicking and the other two girls were trying to keep the rest of the group in sight. They flew for long, long hours, falling steadily behind. It was enough exhausting their own energy by flying for that kind of distance and that kind of time, but trying to hold another in the air with them was pretty difficult. More than once they almost let go of their friend (Did you hear something, sounded like a yell. Nah, it was just the wind. But where did Nemesis go? How'd she do it? JK) dazed with exhaustion.  
  
Finally when it was well past nightfall, and the demon and the Saiyan thought they would fall to the ground at any moment, the group was landing.  
  
The two gladly went after them, and landing themselves, they let Nemesis go. The demon and the Saiyan were exhausted beyond belief and paid no attention to their surroundings.  
  
"Hey, you guys, look!" Nemesis yelled, pointing to a beautiful structure.  
  
Kaura and Saikada did not respond.  
  
"It looks like Rivendell! Let's go see it!" Nemesis yelled again and pushing her friends to the side she ran off.  
  
Too weak to realize anything, the two fell and hitting the ground hard, they passed into dream, and Nemesis happily bounced away ooohing and ahhing at the palace of the Elves.  
  
A/N: Hope you had fun with this chapter. More to come and probably more funny. And the way I was making fun of my friends and favorite characters, I didn't really mean it. It was all in good fun. Well, if you review it'll be awesome. Thanks a lot to all of you who have read and review my work, it's really cool that you guys do that. Thanks. 


	2. In Rivendell

FINALLY UPDATED!

A/N: A lot of people are confused about how the three main characters, Saikada (Vegeta's daughter), Kaura (Hiei's daughter) and Nemesis (daughter of Sesshomaru) met up. Well they all come from different universes and at one point a crisis acured that threatened to destroy all the living of all the universes and bring about a new chaos. All those with extraordinary powers were called upon to help save these universes whether they liked it or not. Nemesis, despite her fathers' apathy towards any weaker life forms, was eager to help, even give her life so that others may live, especially her beloved father. Kaura, was not eager, but took up to the task nonetheless, when the goddess mentioned the death of her father and everyone she ever knew. The thought of her fathers' death was more than unnerving and she took part in the fighting. Saikada, unlike any of the others, said she would never help those weaker and refused to battle for anyone not worth it. The only ones who were worth fighting for, according to her words, were her father and mother. Her mother, however wasn't one to fight for, as she had long died. And the only one left to convince her was the proud Prince Vegeta. Saikada of course knew her father would never ask her to fight for those weak, and even after she was told that she and her father would end up dead if the chaos was not prevented, she said it was better to die with honor than fight for the honorless. Nonetheless, she was also forced into the battle, along with Vegeta.

The three met up in a world very much different from their homes. Sunburned, barren wasteland was all that made up the dimension they were sent to. Kaura and Saikada did not start off as the best of friends. Constant insults and punches were thrown at each other, up to the point when Nemesis had to break the fights. She was one of the more sensible of the group and her temper was not quite as short as her two comrades. As they fought through many battles, their friendship grew, their bonds strengthened. And when it was over, they were reluctant to leave each other's side. Yet they had to part and promise to only bare good memories and feelings for each other till the end. But as fate would have it they were to meet again and battle side by side once more…..

Alternate Universe people. In this Demons can be stronger than Sayians. Anything can happen in my head (as this story portrays it) so if you're up to reading this you should at least understand where I'm coming from with all the none realistic stuff.

Disclaimer: Yeah, by the way, I don't own any of the copywrited stuff mentioned in this story, (there that takes care of about all of it) Anyways, here's the next chapter…..

Kaura and Saikada were coming to their senses slowly as sunlight shone in their eyes, piercing their eyelids and the tranquility of the deep nothingness of dark, heavy sleep.

Almost at the same time the two opened their eyes, slowly, and at the same time two piercing, horrified screams filled the valley. (A/N: all of it)

Saikada was gasping for air as she looked in terror at Cell's face, that which according to her could kill the dead again and as for Kaura, the first thing she saw was Karasu's face and she was disturbed by it no less than her Sayian friend (A/N: Karasu…… oooohhh shudders hate that guy…..) Both were leaning too close to the girls' faces.

Instinctively, the Sayian and the Demon punched their visitor in the face and throwing their blankets over the stunned duos heads, made a run for it out of the room as fast as they possibly could. In terror and confusion as they made it out the door, they ran into two people and flew back, down to the floor. The two looked up and saw two beautiful maidens looking down at them. They smiled and extended their hands to help the two fallen girls get up. Who fearfully crawled back, not wanting or risking trusting anyone.

"Don't the two of you have any manner at all?" Cell asked as he and Karasu walked out of the room that Saikada and Kaura just escaped from.

"Well, it was YOUR faces that almost scared the life out of us, anyone would forget about their manners after that." Saikada pointed out with a sneer, gladly taking any opportunity to make fun of Cell.

"Yeah, I'd say you should REALLY look into getting a makeover. Might do the world a favor. Not just us." Kaura added, happily joining her friend.

"You brats will pay for this!" Cell yelled and charged after Saikada, who like Kaura was still sprawled on the floor.

"Dearly!" Karasu came after his target.

Before the two could move, Cell grabbed Saikada's tail very hard and Karasu painfully grabbed Kauras' wings.

"Hey!" Saikada tried to brake free, but failed. (First Frieza, now Cell? Let's hope it doesn't get worse)

"Owwy, that hurts." Kaura whined, as Karasu began dragging her by the painfully twisted wing. Cell was not far behind, Saikada being drug by her tail.

The two looked ahead and saw a dark hallway at the end of which a door appeared present. Saikada and Kaura exchange horrified glances and immediately began clawing the floor and screaming their lungs out.

"Please, no! NO, NO, NO!" Saikada yelled in fear.

"Help me! Please, somebody help me!" Kaura was terrified.

The two maidens looked back and stared at the screaming duo.

"Would you shut up already?" Karasu hissed.

"Why? We have the right to be afraid! Oh, but, please, don't do this to us!" Kaura yelled, as he kept dragging her.

"Do what?" Cell asked.

"The…. The….. THINGS! The THINGS you have on you twisted mind! I want my daddy!" Saikada screamed.

"What are you talking about? We're not going to do anything to you." Karasu looked back at the hysterical Sayian and Demon.

There was a moments' silence. Then the hall was once again filled with earsplitting yells.

"I don't believe you!"

"Daddy! Daddy where are you?"

"How dare you try to deceive us?"

"DADDY! I want my daddy!"

"Will you shut up?" Cell hissed with a furious snarl, staring nervously at passers-by, who gave him and Karasu weird looks and hurried away, muttering.

"DA… I might if you let us go." Kaura replied.

Cell thought for a moment, his expression slightly strained. Then he scowled angrily again. "Oh no, that's not working again."

"Oh, that's right! It worked twice on the two of you, didn't it?" Saikada's lips parted in a gleeful smile.

"Shut up!" Cell hissed again, giving her tail a cruel squeeze.

"OWWY! THAT HURTS!" the young Sayian squealed despite herself.

"Then shut up!" Cell's snarl worsened.

Kaura gave a smirk full of smugness. "You can't make ME shut up. I have no tail you can pull."

In answer, Karasu gave her wing a painful twist, exerting enough pressure on the joint to sever it.

There was a loud shriek. "DADDY!" the young demon sobbed.

"I'll break it next time." Karasu whispered quietly through his mask. "Now I suggest you be quiet if you still want to have your ability to flutter around."

Kaura shot him a dirty look through tear-filled eyes but refrained from commenting.

Cell and Karasu continued to drag their query down the dark corridor towards the lonely door. Kaura and Saikada kept exchanging horrified glances but the pain was still fresh in their minds and they refrained from yelling anymore. The young demon occasionally let escape a quiet whimper.

They came to a stop shortly before the strangely decorated door and Cell pushed it open. The young duo was dragged into a large room, crowed by all manner of people. Once inside, Cell and Karasu let the girls go and hurried away. But not before casting the two looks of fury and disgust.

"You'd think we were the sickos…" Saikada growled, getting to her feet as she returned the glares of the android and the demon.

Kaura did not reply as she sat on the floor, doing her best to massage the pain from the joint with a hurt frown.

"Ah, so, where are we?" Saikada asked slowly.

Kaura looked up and so that many of the people within the large room were elves who were looking at them with interest. She got up to her feet, standing beside her friend.

"Good question."

"You are in Rivendell, the House of Elrond." An old man replied.

"How'd we get to Rivendell?" Kaura was puzzled. She tried to figure it out but that was to no avail.

"And what's Gandalf doin' here?" Saikada inquired.

"Where's Frodo?"

"And Sam?"

"And Merry?"

"And Pippin?"

"And I wanna go beat up on Bilbo."

"And where'd Bor…"

"Enough! Shut up!" Vegeta roared.

The duo stopped their flow of questions and stared at everybody facing them, who stared back. This went on for about five minutes.

"Hey, Saikada, it's your daddy." Kaura remarked in an attempt to break the uncomfortable silence.

"Naw, ya think?" Saikada turned to her with a fake look of astonishment mingled with agitation.

Kaura looked away, looking for something else to say, something that would be less obvious. Somehow that didn't work.

"Hey, guys!" a familiar voice carried from the other side of the room.

The demon and the Sayian turned towards the source and found Nemesis waving energetically at them, wearing the happiest of grins, standing beside an elf.

Kaura and Saikada's eyes narrowed dangerously at the sight of their friend. Nemesis took no heed.

"How've you guys been?" the dog demon asked, skipping jovially over.

"Fine." Saikada smiled through clenched teeth. Kaura continued to glare.

"That's good." Nemesis failed to detect that there was something wrong. "You know what? This is like the greatest thing has happened to me. There are elves everywhere and they're more than willing to converse with me and they've been teaching me all sorts of awesome stuff, like how to speak Elvish and how to use a bow and… why are you guys looking at me like that?"

Kaura and Saikada were nodding with horribly fake smiles, the Sayian cracking her knuckles and Kaura stroking the hilt of her katana.

"Why…Why are you looking at me like that? What'd I do?" Nemesis took an uncertain step back.

"You know, Kaura, I think I recall having to fly someone over here the whole day yesterday." Saikada turned to Hiei's daughter.

"Yeah, and then I don't really remember much after that, as it seems we passed out." Kaura smiled very unconvincingly.

"And what did we wake up to?"

"A pair of creeps staring right at our faces."

"And then what?"

"We were dragged over here…"

"Suffering the worst kind of humiliation…"

"Enduring and almost broken wing and tail…"

"And all thanks to who?"

The two turned to face their friend with cold, angry eyes.

"Wait. It wasn't my fault. You can't blame all that stuff on me." Nemesis backed away further.

"You were the cause of it all." Saikada scowled.

"We had to fly you, remember?" Kaura asked.

Nemesis stared at the pair with horror. Then…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" she ran for it.

"TIME TO DIE!" Kaura and Saikada chased after her, the demon unsheathing her sword and holding it over her head as she ran.

Sesshomaru's daughter ran through a door leading to the outside, closely followed by Saikada and Kaura.

The crowd of people watched after them, some with mingled surprise and shock. There was a loud shriek in the distance, followed by malevolent laughter.

Vegeta gave a soft, strained groan as he put a hand over his face. Hiei looked away, finding a nearby wall very interesting while Sesshoumaru's expression remain almost impassive, his eyes flickering angrily.

"Get over here and we'll make it quick!" the young Sayian yelled, she and Kaura still in hot pursuit.

"Never! You can't make me!" Nemesis yelled back, turning to look back at her pursuers as she continued to run. As she did, not having eyes on the back of her head, naturally, she did not see the staircase she was running towards and tripped on the first step, rolling down the whole way.

Kaura and Saikada stopped staring at the sprawled body of their friend at the bottom of the flight of steps. Quietly, they slowly descended the steps and came to a halt before the very motionless Nemesis.

"Hey…you okay there?" Kaura called cautiously. Saikada prodded Nemesis' side with her foot.

Sesshoumaru's daughter gave a low moan and stirred. "The pain…" she muttered. "Curse you, stairs…."

For a moment the other two stared at her in a bewildered silence as she got up and straightened. Then abruptly, they erupted with very loud laughter.

"What a sight!"

"Nemesis the Not-So-Graceful Klutz!"

"Don't know what your father would say!"

The dog demon stared at them, her eyes narrowing dangerously. The other two took no heed, continuing to laugh and jeer.

"Shut up!" Nemesis finally yelled. "You're dead!" with that last bit, she launched at her friends, who did what all brave and courageous Sayians and demons would do, that being none other than speedy retreat.

"The Klutz is angry!" Saikada called over her shoulder.

"Shut up or I will tear you limb from limb!" Sesshoumaru's daughter was furious.

"What are you going to do, trip on us?" Kaura stole a glance at her friends' furious grimace and, despite the confidence their taunts carried, the Sayian and the demon sped up significantly.

"I'm gonna destroy you!" Nemesis bellowed.

"Save us!"

"I'll burn you to a crisp!"

"Sounds like a real threat, no?" Kaura gasped.

"What should we do?" Saikada looked back with slight dread.

"Ummm…Runs faster!" The fire demon called and they sped up to a greater speed.

Nemesis continued her chase, screaming threats and horrible ways in which she was going to end Saikada's and Kaura's lives.

"Assault! Murder! Help!" the pair screamed at the top of their lungs as they continued to sprint.

"Get back here!" Nemesis bellowed as she sped up in an attempt to catch up.

Saikada and Kaura turned to look back; checking the distance between them and their now insane friend, as they continued running and before they could turn their heads back in the right direction, they ran into something hard and someone caught them.

"What's the matter, little ones?" a man's voice asked.

The Sayian and demon turned their heads to see a tall, broad, armor clad man smiling softly down at them.

"Hey, it's Boromir!" Saikada said.

"How do you know my name? For I know we have not met before." He asked, his eyebrows rising in surprise. Yet before the two could reply, a loud angry roar interrupted them.

"You're gonna die!" Nemesis was running at them at top speed, putting on an extra burst of speed at the sight of them standing still. When she was only a few feet away, the Sayian and the demon took a long step to either side of Boromir and Nemesis crashed into him full force, tackling him down to the ground. (A/N: And that's really saying something since Boromir was a big man…tcha…)

Nemesis shook her head and got to her feet, looking down the figure of Boromir before her.

"I'm sorry! Are you alright?"

"Yes…but…" he looked at her slightly bewildered as he got up. Before he could finish, a nasty laugh came from their right.

"Klutz, you did it again!" Kaura cackled, pointing at her friend.

"Shut up!" Nemesis yelled and, furious, picked up a large stick that was lying near-by and threw it at the laughing Kaura.

Due to the sudden of, having not expected it, and being doubled over with laughter, Kaura received a full blow of the stick in the face, the branch striking just above her eyes. With a grunt, the demon lost balance and fell backward.

Nemesis was bewildered by the success of her throw, largely because she didn't actually mean to hit her friend and partly because she thought Kaura would dodge it.

Saikada stooped over the twitching figure of the fire demon.

"Hey…" she called. Kaura groaned and sat up, holding her hand over a large, deep cut in her forehead that was bleeding freely.

"Owwy…" she muttered, taking her hand away. The white of her skull showed through as she removed her hand from her head.

"That looks like it hurts." Saikada remarked.

"No, ya think?" Kaura snarled at her friend. "And all because of you…" she then turned to Nemesis, standing up, feeling slightly dizzy and nauseated, but fighting the discomfort while straightening.

"Ummm…Sorry…" Nemesis muttered, looking away uncomfortably.

Kaura flared. "Sorry? Sorry? Sorry isn't going to fix my head!" she yelled furiously, pointing at the freely bleeding cut on her head.

"Well, if it comes to that, nothing's going to fix your head…" Saikada muttered quietly, looking away.

Kaura growled furiously, the expression on her face ugly, a mix between pain and rage. With a scowl, she unsheathed her sword.

"Ah…what's that for?" Nemesis asked nervously, hoping against hope that she was wrong.

"Oh, you know…" Kaura replied in a strangely casual voice. "It's blood for blood!" Her face was once again twisted as she dashed at her friend.

Nemesis gave a squeal and ran behind Boromir, crying "Save me!"

"Get over here!" Kaura bellowed and the pair of them started running around in circles around a confused looking Boromir.

It went on like so for some time until Boromir finally caught both of them by the backs of their shirts and held them away at an arms length, as far away from each other as possible. And as he was a big man and the two young girls were quite short, it was no great feat.

"Calm down, both of you." He said with a slight smile. Kaura took no heed as she continued trying to reach Nemesis by stabbing out at her with her katana. "Why don't you tell me about yourselves, children?"

Kaura stopped striking out with her sword and looked up at the warriors face.

"We…" Nemesis began but that ended in a muffle as Saikada quickly ran up to clam her hand over her friends' mouth.

"Oh, we're just children, you know, came to visit." She smiled innocently.

"And why would 'just children' be running around trying to stick their friends with swords?" Boromir asked in the same kindly voice, although now with a tone of suspicion.

"I…ah…I took it when my father wasn't looking." Kaura replied quickly, putting the sword away. "He doesn't like me playing with it."

"I can see why." Boromir replied. "Can I meet with your father?"

"Um….naw…he's….uh….having a really important meeting with Elrond, you know. Can't be bothered." Saikada put in quickly.

"Yeah, right. So I better go give his sword back, before he comes after me." Kaura gave a sheepish grin and, Saikada dragging Nemesis along, they ran down a nearby staircase, around a corner and out of sight.

"Hey!" Nemesis whined. "You guys! Why didn't you tell him?"

"Because! What do you think his reaction was going to be towards the fact that you and Kaura are demons? They're fighting against the Dark Lord who is said to have _demons _that serve him." Saikada snarled.

"Yeah, but we're different!" Nemesis protested.

"Don't think he would have really cared. I pretty sure he would have just thought us to be demon-spawn and that would be the end of that." Kaura remarked quietly.

Nemesis looked as if she was about to argue some more, thought against it and closed her mouth.

For a while they walked in silence, each with her own thoughts.

"Hey, Kaura." Saikada broke the quiet. "You're cut's still bleeding."

"Yeah, I know." Kaura snarled irritably.

Nemesis looked quickly over at her friend, anticipating another fit, but when Kaura continued to walk quietly, occasionally rubbing dry blood from her eye, Nemesis' expression changed into one of concern.

"You know, maybe you should go see your father. He'd be able to fix you up, right?" Sesshoumaru's daughter suggested helpfully.

"Yeah, I think I will. Dad'll take care of it." Kaura replied.

With that, the trio turned around and headed back in the direction of where they last saw their fathers. That is, given their horrible sense of direction was right…

A/N: This one was a bit long, I guess, but considering I haven't updated for ages, it's small compensation. R&R if you wish, it shall be appreciated. Arigato!


End file.
